supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Valeria Z'iegler
History Origin Valeria Z'iegler is the daughter of The Darkness, God's older sister. Valeria was born eons ago alongside her sisters Reya and Romona. She was born before Amara's concealment in the mark. Once Amara was imprisoned and God started creating the universe she decided to stay by his side with the Archangels until she found a place to reside, wanting to be away from Romona and Reya, who were under Rebekah and Raava's protection. Life in Heaven Time went by and God kept creating new species, and then he created the Earth. Between the time of the Leviathans' creation and concealment in Purgatory alongside Eve's rising and the creation of the Angels and Heaven, Valeria saw the opportunity to find peace and asked God if she could reside in Heaven until (like Reya and Romona) she was ready to be a part of the world. She was there by the time Lucifer was corrupted by the Mark and got cast out of Heaven, which she didn't care for at all, thinking that Lucifer was right to think that some of God's creations were flawed but not human-kind. During her time in Heaven, Valeria kept on learning how to use her abilities, and in time managed to bypass every limitation, or so she thought. One day she was in a sparring session with her cousin, the Archangel Raphael. They agreed to spar with each other to teach Valeria to not rely solely on her powers and thus becoming an excellent combatant. During their session, Valeria tried to fend off an energy blast by replicating Raphael's powers, but to her surprise, she was unable to do so and her powers malfunctioned for a brief moment. From that moment on, Valeria tried to overcome said ability but later discovered that was her one true limitation; she was incapable of replicating the powers of any Z'iegler. Welcoming the world Many years later, after Reya and Romona were left by her sisters and before they decided to leave and join the world, she did the same. She traveled down to Earth and started to travel around the world, excited to know what made God have such an interest and love for humanity. After a few months, Valeria met a guy named Kaden, Mother Nature's son and the embodiment of Fate. Overtime Valeria and Kaden became close friends and bonded over their powers. Although she has knowledge of the rest of the Scarlett family and its members, it appears Kaden is so far the only one she's ever talked to. When she was questioned as to why she simply stated that when the time is right she will. Unlike most other beings, she is aware of how the Scarletts and the Z'ieglers are related. For a time, Valeria herself was wanted by the leader of the Church of Knowledge, Miranda Lunar. After Kaden found Valeria, who at the time was hiding from Miranda's allies they were found by a small troop of Ms. Lunar's army. When they were finally defeated a holographic projection of Miranda congratulated them on managing to take them down, and after a small conversation, she left them alone. Valeria expressed her concerns about her, saying that she was digging in the right place. Powers and Abilities Powers All-Seeing: '''Valeria's powers have been described as a small piece of her mother's essence, which is thought her 2 sisters possess as well. The true nature of Valeria's abilities is ambiguous and confusing. A detail about them that she learned a long time ago is that while they cannot be shut down or replicated, and there's no being that can resist her, she is utterly incapable of using them on another Z'iegler. The consequences whenever she attempts to do so can vary. Valeria has shown to be supremely proficient with her abilities and has noted that there is no way to fool or bypass her powers, this was noted by even her uncle and cousins. At one point, Michael offered her the spot as Heaven's Ruler, but she declined as she desired to explore God's creation. * ''Power Resonance: Valeria can harmonize with someone's powers, to cause various effects such as amplifying them or weaken them.'' ** ''Power Augmentation: Valeria can enhance her powers and others' to levels beyond their natural limitations, either through physical contact or mentally.'' ** ''Power Dilution: Valeria can weaken other people's powers to whatever extent she desires and even causing the targets to be utterly powerless.'' * ''Power Randomization: Valeria is able to gain and switch different powers randomly. Thanks to her ability to understand and perceive every possible outcome, this grants her some degree of control over which power she will get as well as full understanding of said ability almost instantly.'' * ''Power Replication: Valeria is able to mimic and replicate the powers of others around her.'' ** ''Attack Recording:' Valeria can use this ability to gather an attack from an opponent and use that attack as her own. When recording the attack, the attack is negated in the process. ** ''Power Echo: Valeria can automatically replicate every attack used against her, where each attack is instantly and automatically returned in equal measure to her target. Only capable of an instant and echoing response.'' *** ''Attack Cancellation: Valeria can stop any attack used either against her or by her.'' *** ''Power Negation: Valeria can cancel out the powers of others for as long as she wants to.'' ** Power Mixture: '''Valeria can merge two or more powers to create new powers as well as different combinations. *** ''Attack Mixture: Valeria can merge separate techniques into a single whole and combine/merge techniques to create combos or even to create a new force. The resulting technique is often stronger than either of the originating attacks alone.'' *** ''Combined Attacks: Valeria can use two or more combined effects to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc.'' *** ''Elemental Mixture: Valeria can combine elemental powers, granting one element the properties and functions of another.'' *** ''Magic Unification: Valeria can unify different types of magic, combining their advantages and possibly creating a stronger form of magic.'' *** ''Science-Magic Mixture: Valeria is able to combine scientific and magical forces to achieve a variety of feats.'' * ''Accelerated Probability: Valeria can perceive the information of any situation and use the variables of that information to perceive the paths that lead to how certain outcomes will occur, based on what choices are made. She can then accelerate herself along the path of her desire, which causes her to reach the conclusion of the path taken.'' ** ''Body Language Analysis: Valeria can intuitively read others' body language, allowing her to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing her to predict attacks.'' ** ''Combat Perception: Valeria can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once she understands their strategy, she is able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort.'' ** ''Dimensional Vision: Valeria is capable of seeing through dimensional barriers, allowing her to see what occurs in other dimensions, as well as enabling such feats as seeing objects that are in a state of dimensional flux between two worlds.'' ** ''Future-Probability Cognition: Valeria can predict and connect the insignificant events that have happened to major events in the future making her able to perceive how time plays out.'' ** ''Numerical Precision: Valeria can solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition.'' ** ''Omni-Chronal Perception: Valeria can see every event across all of the infinite timelines simultaneously. She knows instantly when and how something happened or will happen regardless of what timeline an event occurred.'' ** ''Parallel Processing: Valeria's mind is capable of carrying out multiple calculations and thought processes at once.'' ** ''Pattern Sense: Valeria can perceive, analyze, and comprehend patterns in her environment. This ability comes in two parts: the analysis and the perception. After the analysis, she can pick up on any subject of the same structural makeup, and track them accordingly.'' ** ''Probability Computation: Valeria is able to see the variables of any situation and predict any potential outcome of an event.'' ** ''Tactical Analysis: Valeria can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. She is very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies' moves.'' ** ''Xeno-Accelerated Probability:' Valeria can sense all the variables of any situation for other people, predict the outcomes and what choices the other person could make. She senses the possible courses of action for the target and can see what consequences will happen for each action the target person can make. Heavenly Wrath: ''A set of 12 Enochian symbols that were carved into her being, most specifically her palms by God himself. The reason why these are rarely used is that in order to access them, she has to draw power from the Host of Heaven, therefore this ability is highly dependant on Heaven's strength. With them, Valeria can accomplish feats that are only displayed by the highest ranks amongst Angels. These include:'' * Astral Perception: '''Valeria can see things hidden to most creatures. She is capable of immediately discovering a person's identity or their prior medical status by simply smelling their remains, regardless of the condition of said remains. She is also capable of speaking to and understanding animals, as well as listen in on radio frequencies. Valeria's vision and hearing are at extreme superhuman levels; she was able to see a symbol on a person's heart that was so small that a microscopic lens is needed to see it, she saw the true faces of demons from a far enough distance that. * ''Pyrokinesis: Valeria can't just create fire, but she can manipulate and extinguish it effectively. Valeria displayed this ability when she extinguished the circle of holy fire that trapped an angel.'' * ''Resurrection:' With this ability, she is able to successfully resurrect someone even when their soul has moved on to their afterlife. She can pull souls out of Heaven and Hell, something that can only be accomplished by angels. This power can only be used once. * ''Healing: '''Valeria has displayed the ability to not only heal any wound but can also cure people of both physical and psychological diseases. Valeria is also able to regrow cut-off limbs. On one occasion while healing a gunshot wound her hand glowed though she usually heals without any visible sign beside the injury healing, the bullet was stuck inside that man's body. '' * ''Mental Manipulation: By placing her hand on a person's forehead, Valeria is able to manipulate a person's mind, being able to create, erase or alter memories or simply alter their perception of events altogether. She easily tore down the mental dam inserted by Raphael on an angel that protected him from the memories of him being mind-controlled by Naomi. Though she was unable to cure him of the resulting madness it caused, she was able to transfer the mental damage from him to herself. She is also able to show a person the true version of their memories, not just the version they choose to remember. '' ** ''Memory Manipulation:' She has erased the memories of a bar full of people after they witnessed the presence of an angel. ** Dream Walking: '''She is able to enter other's dreams and take someone else with her. This power requires the target to be asleep or sedated. ** ''Telepathy:' By touching someone's forehead and concentrating, she is able to see their memories. ** ''Mental Projection: Valeria is capable of projecting not only her thoughts but implant images in another's mind as well as project her astral self outside of her body.'' ** ''Animal Communication: Valeria is able to communicate with animals.'' ** Lie Detection: '''Just by looking at someone as they speak, Valeria is able to know if they are telling the truth. ** ''Mind Control: By placing her hand on a person's forehead, Valeria is able to mind-control them and make them do whatever she wishes.'' ** ''Sedation: By tapping someone or placing two fingers on their forehead, Valeria is capable of causing instant unconsciousness.'' * ''Smiting: She can instantly kill several demons with great ease by using this ability. She was also capable of killing various monsters using this ability. Valeria possesses the ability to kill or exorcise a demon or angel simply by touching her palm to the forehead of its host. When this happens, a strong white light appears from the eyes and mouth of the victim and burns them from the inside out.'' * ''Holy White Light:' Valeria can emit a powerful burning white light from her palm. The ability can also serve a similar purpose to smiting, as the light is able to cause death to those who look at it, causing them to burn from the inside out. Its strength can also be controlled, from harming a single being to destroying entire cities. * ''Chronokinesis: Valeria can bend time much easier than regular angels and Seraphs, and also can freeze time. She can bring passengers along and travel through time.'' * Clairsentience: '''She can detect supernatural energies. * ''Vessel Locking:' Valeria can grab a demon in its smoke form and even an angel and force them back into their bodies, preventing them from leaving. * Soul Reading/Channeling: '''By pushing her hand into a person's chest, Valeria can determine the presence and condition of a person's soul, and if the soul was branded by a deal. She can also siphon energy from or completely absorb a soul to recharge and enhance her powers. The process is extremely painful and delicate, having been noted by her as putting one's hand into a nuclear reactor and causing the person to explode should anything go wrong. * ''Purification:' An ability seemingly unique to Primordial Beings. Valeria is able to purify other creatures, with it she can turn a demon into a human, and turn monsters back into humans. When this happens, a white light covers the target's body. Abilities Expert Combatant: '''Valeria was trained by The Archangels in many fighting styles, especially the angel's combat and was also trained on how to wield some weapons such as angel blades. Through her own intuition, however, she taught herself many more martial arts and has expressed to be proficient with any weapon ever created. Due to her powers, Valeria is extremely fast and has instantaneous reflexes. ''Expert Acrobat: Valeria is an excellent acrobat, capable of many difficult feats. She's able to leap incredible distances, even from a stationary position, and has been shown to be incredibly swift with her movements.'' ''Omnilingualism: Valeria once stated that she can speak and fully understand any language and dialect across the universe. Although rarely seen, she is proficient in Enochian and older languages and is capable of deciphering the 3 tablets known as "The Word of God", something that only Prophets can do.'' ''Expert in Mysticism: Valeria has a profound knowledge of mystical forces.'' ''Universal Knowledge: Valeria's signature ability is her encyclopedic, universal knowledge on the entirety of existence, due to her ability to see through time and visualize all possible outcomes, she is often confused as an omniscient being.'' * ''Eidetic Memory: Valeria can remember anything she's ever seen, read or heard of down to the smallest details.'' '''Intuitive Aptitude: '''Valeria possesses the ability to have a full understanding of how things work simply by looking at them. Weaknesses ''Power Limitation: Valeria's power to access others' powers doesn't work on any Z'iegler. Whenever she attempts to overcome this weakness her powers malfunction due to unknown reasons.'' ''Vow of Non-Interference: 'Thanks to a promise made to Death, Life, Stellux, and Mother Nature, Valeria is forced to act solely as a watcher and cannot interfere on how the future plays out. This arrangement has been described as "flexible" which would mean she has a limit to how much she can intervene.